A well deserved break
by Laurenke1
Summary: Prince Legolas thinks that king Aragorn deserves a break from his work. Plotless smut and slash. One shot. AU warning. Written for Nicole


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: It has been way too long since I last wrote Lord of the Rings slash so here is some smut. **

**Summary: Prince Legolas thinks that king Aragorn deserves a break from his work. **

**Title: a well**** deserved break.**

**Warnings: smut, slash and AU**

**Dedicated to: Nicole for keeping me sane and for loving me.**

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn**

Elessar Aragorn Telcontar glanced about at the overcrowded desk, unsure of where to start. He sighed and rubbed his neck. The daylight was fading quickly and the candles the servant had lit earlier were dripping lower and soon he would need to replace them.

His quill scratched on the parchment as he tried to find the words in his overtired mind to phrase what he wanted to say. His tired grey eyes fixed on the words that flowed from his quill and he had no regards as the sky outside the window grew ever darker.

The door silently opened as the elf peered in. The blond consort of Gondor stared at the drawn and tired looking face of his beloved husband. The dark circles underneath the grey eyes that so often pieced his own blue eyes and the deepening lines in the still youthful face. The dark curls were pushed back from the high and proud forehead and the grizzly dark beard made Legolas shuddered as it surrounded the lips he longed to kiss.

He longed to ease the lines of weariness from his husband's face. They may rule at a time of peace but the work of a king was never done. And therefore, Aragorn deserved a much needed break.

The elf took a deep breath and pushed open the door, rapping his knuckles against the wood to announce his presence. Aragorn glanced up; gaze tired before his king brightened and his smile lid the whole room. "Legolas." The name was like a prayer and even after 5 years of marriage it still made Legolas shiver.

He smiled and Aragorn smiled back at him, glancing back down at the paperwork he had been working on in a manner that told Legolas that his husband was far from done.

"I am sorry, Legolas but I fear tonight will be another late night."

"You are correct but not in the manner you imply, my love." Legolas merely said. He leaned against the doorframe as he began to untie the robe he had knotted in his dressing gown sash.

"You do not have to wait up for me, my darling. You should go to bed." Aragorn glanced down at his paperwork again and Legolas raised an eyebrow. He managed to untie the sash as he allowed it to drop the floor and purred.

"You should cap your ink, my lover; I have different plans for us tonight." Aragorn glanced up again, distracted by Legolas' tone.

"What do you mean?" The tired man asked. Aragorn was curious but Legolas could see how tired his beloved was. Faramir should not have allowed him to work so long even when the treaties had to be drawn up by Aragorn's hand. It could have waited, especially since Aragorn had been working so hard and so late each day in the past week.

Legolas raised an eyebrow and Aragorn shook his head with a laugh. The elf was sure that Aragorn had sensed his arousal through their close bond and he was proven right when Aragorn said. "Legolas, you know I cannot. I am needed here and I…."

"Even Faramir has gone home and you are in need of some rest as well. When was the last time that you went to bed at the same time that I did? In the past week I have been asleep even before you came to bed and you know that an elf needs far less sleep then a man does. What say you? Are you going to deny me?"

"Legolas, you are a prince. You understand how much work a ruler has, especially the paperwork. If I had not labored for peace for such a long time I would call for war since it involves less paperwork then running a kingdom during a time of prosperity." Aragorn glanced down again at the parchment he had written upon and Legolas smiled.

He kept his end of the bond closed so his husband could not sense his feelings as he opened his green dressing gown. He had chosen to wear this especially for tonight since he was going about to seduce his husband after all.

Aragorn glanced up as Legolas drew the dressing gown away. The man's mouth fell open and indeed, even after the 5 years of marriage and the seventy odd years that he had known Legolas, his elf could still amaze him. His eyes grew wide as he took in his elf's appearance.

Legolas had always been a beautiful elf but now as the candlelight played over the creamy white skin, his elf looked delicious. Legolas was naked, the long legs of the elf giving away to the well shaped cock as it rose a little. Aragorn forced his eyes to continue to rise as he saw his elf well defined stomach, the strong planes of muscles that he knew intimately and could shape with his hands if he so chose.

The flat nipples that stood erect even when the elf could not feel the cold in the room as Legolas drew the dressing gown even further away. The muscular arms were hidden by the dark green dressing gown and the long blond hair hung untied over the strong and broad shoulders down to the broad back of the elf.

The full lips curled into a loving smirk as the blue eyes sparkled. Legolas could feel Aragorn's shock and the arousal the man tried to hide at the wicked glint in the elven eyes. His eyes once more strayed down to the strong and impressive elvenhood that seemed to swell before his eyes.

Aragorn swallowed and with great effort he managed to tear his eyes away. He focused on the parchment underneath his hands, where he had wrinkled it when he had clenched his hands in an effort not to rise.

"Why are you resisting, my love? The work can wait. All are entitled to rest."

"Something tells me that rest is not something that you have in mind." Aragorn told the parchment with burning cheeks. His sex life may have been a healthy one but that did not mean that he was not feeling very self conscious at the moment by the very naked elf that was standing in his office and the way his own very interested cock was reacting.

"You are correct, my lover. The rest comes afterwards."

"So I have to work first and then get rest. It sounds an awfully lot like the paperwork only less fun."

"Trust me; you won't have to do any work tonight. I will gladly do you thoroughly and leave you begging for more." Legolas cocked his head to the side and smiled, a wicked smile that send a fire straight down Aragorn's spine to his groin.

The man cast one last glance at his paperwork and then rose, Legolas was right, it could wait. His elf looked too good to resist temptation any longer. He was a man and well call it a weakness but he could not resist.

Legolas smirked at him and held out his hand. "Ah finally you come to your senses."

The taller elf pressed himself against Aragorn, smiling at him and tasting his lips in a chaste kiss. The man groaned and pressed himself against the naked elf. Legolas growled low in his throat as he broke away and said. "Come."

The man's eyes grew wide as he glanced at the elf's glorious naked body and though of the hallway outside with the guards. "Legolas, you do realize that there are guards standing outside the door. You cannot go about looking like that. I will not have it."

"You do know that it is very arousing to know that you are the only one who knows that I am naked underneath this robe. Then also know that I have got something very special planned for us in the family room."

The man's eyes grew even larger and Aragorn swallowed thickly. Legolas smirked at him and then slowly kissed his husband deeply again, drawing out their kiss. Aragorn's lips parted and Legolas placed Aragorn's hands on his hips. The man started and groaned deeply in his throat before Legolas gave a low moan as Aragorn's hands roughly pinched his flesh.

"That is not fair." Legolas broke the kiss to gasp. Aragorn raised an eyebrow as he said.

"And here I thought that you said that we should not be bothered…."

"We might be bothered, does it turn you on?" The elf purred in his ear. Aragorn glanced away as he licked his suddenly dry lips and whispered.

"Surely you kid me…."

"I am not an elf prone to kidding people, my love. Now shall we go?" Curling his hand around Aragorn's hand the elf pulled. Aragorn dug his heels into the carpet as he hissed, eyes blazing.

"Tie up that sash of yours. You will not walk the hallways looking like that. The guards will feast their eyes."

"And you have a problem with that? I believe that the king was to entertain his people."

"Not with my own husband!"

"I am sure that many people can learn something from us."

"I am not sure that they would _want _to learn, Legolas." Aragorn watched as the quick fingered elf easily tied his sash back together. He wished the elf would drop the sash and have him against the door but somehow, he had the impressing that it wasn't in Legolas' plans.

The elf glanced up and announced. "I am good like this?"

_Ai, Legolas, do not ask me these things. You already know what my answer shall be. _Instead he bit his tongue and said. "Yes, it will do. Now I do not need to be blindfolded, now do I?"

"Do you want to be?" Aragorn could not answer as he saw his elf's eager face. The wicked gleam in Legolas' eyes put him on his guard but then he felt the elf's warm hand on his lower back as Legolas purred. "Now let's not dwindle and leave already. I am anxious to be coming soon."

"I thought we were going."

"You will be coming, this is a promise." Legolas licked at Aragorn's ear and the man shivered a little.

Legolas pushed against Aragorn's shoulder in order to get his husband to move. The elf had his plans and they did not extend to trading bad puns with Aragorn here. He wanted his man spread underneath him in front of the fireplace, his fingertips stroking his husband to fulfillment and to have Aragorn begging his name when he came.

The elf licked his lips before he pressed them against Aragorn's warm skin at his neck. The man relaxed slightly but he did stay tense. Legolas knew Aragorn wanted to keep the affection between them hidden from the public. It was not because Aragorn was a prude man but the man wanted something for himself, to keep hidden from the people he had sworn to lead who already knew a lot about their king.

Together they exited the room and Legolas gave a nod at the sleepy guards. They snapped to attention but Aragorn waved them away. The man prepared to turn to the right to go to their bedroom but Legolas pulled him away as he said. "That is not where I want you."

An elegant eyebrow rose and Legolas caught Aragorn's hand as he pulled the surprised man with him. They rounded a corner and Legolas pushed the door to the family sitting room open. He pulled Aragorn inside as the man gasped as he took in the scene in front of him.

The fire had been lid in the fireplace and in front of the fireplace, a rug had been placed and the chairs had been moved away. The vial of oil they always used stood gleaming in the light that came from the candles that had been off to the side and the pillows that had been added to the already cozy scene in front of the fireplace made Aragorn glance back at Legolas.

"You planned this?"

"Not all but I have planned the events a little. The blanks well, they will be filled in by us."

"And what would you have us do first?" Aragorn turned back as Legolas closed the door behind him, smiling at him as the elf untied the sash and allowed the robe to fall to the floor, displaying himself in all his naked glory.

"Let us get you undressed first." The elf's quick fingers made short work of the lacings of Aragorn's thick tunic. The man helped him as he quickly shuddered it off, annoyed with it already. Desire was pooling in his belly and all he wanted was to feel Legolas naked against him.

To feel that skin to skin contact that he had been wanting all day when he was being honest with himself. Legolas' eyes were feasting on his flesh as it was revealed layer by layer as the clothes were peeled away, leaving Aragorn standing in his breeches.

The tanned well defined chest made Legolas smile and, if he would have been any less elegant, drool with pleasure. Anticipation made goose bumps break out over his skin before Legolas crouched down to ease Aragorn's feet from the well worn boots as the man braced himself on his beloved's broad shoulders.

"You should move, else I might poke you in the eye when you unleash me."

"I have every intention of poking you. I just thought that you should be informed." Legolas breathed. He stepped away and gestured with a slender hand. "Well go on. I am waiting."

"Patience is a virtue."

"I will have you eating those words you realize. You will soon learn that not all men are keen to be very patient." Legolas' lips curled in a smirk as Aragorn undid the ties of his trousers and pushed them past his narrow hips. It was not long before it became keen just how aroused the man was as the well endowed cock sprang free.

Legolas licked his lips. Aragorn had always been a big man and Aragorn knew how to use that part of his anatomy very well. But right now, all Legolas wanted was to see Aragorn relax. He took a step closer and raised his fingertips to trace Aragorn's bearded cheek. "Now come, my sweet and let us get you on the rug. The fireplace will warm you up nicely."

"I do not need the fireplace to warm me but I need you, sheathed inside of me."

"And you will, soon." Legolas promised. He held out a hand to his man and with the love shining in his eyes, did Aragorn step closer as he pressed himself against Legolas to catch his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Their tongues battled a battle of wills for a moment but Aragorn's arm sneaked around Legolas' waist to pull the elf flush against him. Legolas released a moan; he had forgotten how good it felt, rubbing their cocks and bodies together.

He stepped back, shaking his head as he gestured towards the rug. As Aragorn walked past him, the elf admired the view from behind. The firm white buttocks were tempting him and Legolas followed his husband.

Aragorn sat down with his back to the fire, a pleased expression on his face. The lean man curled his legs underneath him and gazed up at Legolas. The elf went down on all fours as he crawled closer to catch his beloved's mouth in a gentle kiss. The elf applied pressure and the man's lips opened underneath his own and Legolas slowly slid his tongue in.

They twirled around each other as Legolas' other hand slowly pulled Aragorn deeper into the kiss by burying into the dark long hair and pushed the man forward. Legolas' free hand curled around Aragorn's thigh as he encouraged the man to spread them.

After some maneuvering Legolas could settle in between Aragorn's legs as the man lay back, pulling Legolas on top of him. They fit together wonderfully and Aragorn's warm hands settled on Legolas' hips. They exchanged kisses, slow kisses with strokes of the tongue and of fingers as Legolas tweaked a nipple.

Aragorn gasped and Legolas slid his tongue in as the man curled one firm leg around the elf's waist so Legolas was flush against him. Legolas growled a little as their cocks were rubbed together but he refused to acknowledge it or allow Aragorn to set the pace. This time his husband was on his mercy.

He lightly bit Aragorn's lip and Aragorn startled, breaking away to glance at him. The elf grinned down at him and slowly said, sounding each word out carefully. "Ease up. I have no intention on making this a quick one."

"But somebody could walk in."

"I could care less, Aragorn. I will teach you patience. On your stomach!"

Wide eyed the man obeyed, slowly turning on his stomach. He grabbed a pillow to place it underneath his head. He could feel his attentive cock rubbing against the course rug underneath him. He would surely get burned, surely Legolas would not mind if he was to raise himself a little.

He startled when he felt the cool oil touch his back. He glanced back around to try and see Legolas but the elf instructed. "Allow me to have my wand, Estel."

Aragorn bit back a groan when the strong thumbs stroked a path down near his spine. Dear Valar, this felt good. His elf stroked every muscle, using the oil like it was meant to be used. The sinful and skilled fingers of the consort of Gondor stroked his back confidently, stroking Aragorn into a pile of quivering flesh.

With each confident stroke Aragorn's body responded to the careful touch. The man was moaning softly, lulled to sleep by the gentle pressure against his back. The man did not even move as Legolas slowly pushed the oil away. The light from the fireplace cast a look on the elf's face as Legolas pushed his arms firmly to the side.

Aragorn startled sleepily when he could feel the ticklish sensation of Legolas' hair on his skin. He purred a little and then startled badly when the wet tongue licked a path down his spine, teasing the firm bones a little.

Aragorn groaned, the sensation was almost overpowering but he felt so relaxed that he nearly did not react. Legolas' knees nudged his thighs further apart and Aragorn spread them happily. He did not care if somebody entered or not, but his body tensed when Legolas fingers darted in between his arse cheeks. He raised his head when he felt the wet heat of the tongue push against his guardian muscle.

"Legolas…." He moaned as his elf licked at his most intimate spot. The long tongue pushed against his muscles and finally entered and Aragorn bucked his hips in responds. One hand was splayed on his back a moment later and he was reminded of the powerful elf as he was pushed back onto the rug.

He bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming and kept his eyes only open by will. He groaned, seeking to buck his hips again in an instinct that was taking hold of him. Heat pooled in his belly and Aragorn felt his muscles clench together in the first spasms that would soon lead up to orgasm.

His cock was rock hard suddenly and seemed to throb where it was held down against the rug. He could feel the leaking tip spreading the wetness underneath his belly and Aragorn groaned. "Legolas!"

He knew what his elf was doing but this would end far too soon if Legolas kept this up. He twisted his head to far back that his neck muscles screamed in protest and balled his fists, digging his nails into the tender flesh of his palm. "Legolas, seas…"

He fell back on the elvish and immediately his elf raised his head, licking his lips. The sight of the narrowed dark blue eyes made Aragorn want to howl as Legolas purred. "Yes, Estel?"

"I cannot…." Pant…. "Continue if you keep up this lovely torture…."

"Yes, you are an old man after all, very well…" Aragorn could have sobbed with relief as he pushed himself on all fours.

"Tut tut, Aragorn, on your back my love." The man did really groan and quite loudly too. Legolas chuckled softly and helped to ease the man on his back.

"Soon you can be on all fours like you want, Estel, but right now; there are spots I find that I must properly pay attention to so that you may sing to me." Aragorn's eyes went wide but the man could not find it in himself to struggle as Legolas kissed him and then leaned down to suck at his neck. The man withered, moaning and groaning, small sounds of pleasure leaving his parted lips.

His nipples were pinched, sucked and bitten in rapid succession as hands slid over his side. He did not have the energy to even lift his arms to try and give some of the sensations back to his husband but he had a feeling that Legolas would not allow it.

The bond between their minds was wide open and Aragorn was aroused further by the possessiveness of Legolas' thoughts and the arousal the elf felt all too keenly in his own body.

_Mine, all mine!_

_Completely_

_Never sharing and you only respond to my touch in such a way. I never had a lover before who enjoyed my touch quite like you do. _

_Beautiful Estel. Not even the bards of old could sing about your beauty for you are most delicious to me_

The man moaned, his lips parted as he sought for his release but Legolas only quickly darted around his groin as Aragorn's balls tightened dangerously in order to prepare himself for his release.

"Do not dare!" Legolas command sternly, catching Aragorn completely off guard.

_You will come when I tell you to come_

The very surprised man could only nod his consent as he heard the possessive edge in his mate's voice. Legolas had never spoken to him in such a manner and it made Aragorn feel good somehow. He reveled into it and then the elf said sternly. "Turn on your hands and knees."

Their lovemaking had always been very gentle but secretly Aragorn sometimes found himself longing for the days when they were in the wild and young and they would make love endlessly, coming home with twigs, leaves and sand in strange places and bumps and bruises that they would rather not explain to the healers and with one heated glance, one could set the other off to hurriedly depart for their rooms.

Usually these days they were too tired and too busy to fulfill fantasies so Aragorn hastily turned himself. He knew he would have the burns to show for it tomorrow but he didn't care, it had been far too long since Legolas last had been rough with him.

"Brace yourself." The elf instructed and Aragorn dug his palms firmly into the rug. He placed his knees a bit further apart and ducked his head. His cock was still rock hard and dripping onto the rug but Aragorn was surprised when he felt Legolas' fingers carefully push in.

He glanced back to see the dark blue eyes as his husband said. "I will not do this without preparing you first. It must have been so long since I last took you for you are so tight."

Aragorn swallowed deeply, good lord, Legolas was on fire tonight. It had been a very long time since it had been this intense. He rocked a little bit forward on his knees and hands as he felt the fingers curl within him.

He chanted his lover's name within his mind, knowing that he would not lose as easily this way. He would not come before the time was right and…

The fingers withdrew and Aragorn released a small yelp when Legolas suddenly pushed himself ball's deep within his body. Normally the elf took it easy but this time with one trust and Legolas was sheathed in his body.

"Ready?"

Aragorn did not trust himself to speak so he simply let out a throaty groan and Legolas chuckled, the sound vibrating through Aragorn's mind. The large hands on his hips kept him steady and then Legolas began to trust, shallowly at first, almost tentative and Aragorn growled in a tight voice.

"Pick up the pace."

"Your wish is my command." His elf merely hissed through clenched teeth as the fingers curled around Aragorn's hip and the fingernails dug in sharply. Aragorn was aware that he was rocking backwards and forwards that his knees were being rubbed raw on the rug and the pounding of Legolas' member deep within him, but he did not care as his elf hit that special spot within him time and time again, sending waves of intense pleasure through his body.

He lost all track of time, reason, voice and place as he hissed, growled, moaned, groaned, panted and screamed as a hand wrapped itself around his cock. His arms burned with the strain of holding himself up but it was all blinded when with a hoarse war like cry he climaxed, muscles clenching in the last spasm and it literally send Legolas over the edge as with a loud cry of Aragorn's name, the elf empties himself deep within Aragorn's body.

Legolas collapsed on top of Aragorn as the man's trembling arms finally gave out. They lay panting, arms tangled and body fluids mingling. Legolas lazily kissed Aragorn's neck as he asked. "Was that a rest you agreed with?"

"It was not much of a rest." The man murmured sleepily. Even while Aragorn was too tired to say it, it had been the best 'rest' of his life.

The end.

**I hoped you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
